You're Mine
by KashimaYuu
Summary: Otonizaka Academy starts allowing boys to enroll, Niko,Ren,Eric,Ukyou, and Hotaru are bestfriends who enrolls there because they were forced by their parents. Then their world changes when they find the girl of their dreams.[Nicomaki] side pairing: [RinPana] [TsubaHono] [KotoUmi] [AnjuRena] [NozoEli] Genderbender fanfic. sorry for bad english xD Also it may change to Rated M
1. AN

This is my first time making a fanfic so please enjoy. And also this will be a genderbend fanfic so these are the name of the genderbend so you cant be confused ^^

Nico = Nikolas (Niko for short)  
Rin = Ren  
Eli = Eric  
Honoka = Hotaru  
Umi = Ukyou  
Erena = Eren

I'll publish the next chapter later I guess?


	2. Chapter 1

**3rd person P.O.V**

"WHAT?!, I'M NOT ENROLLING AT UTX ACADEMY!? YOU GUYS, REN,ERIC,UKYOU,AND HOTARU'S PARENTS OWN THE LARGEST COMPANY IN TOKYO!" Niko shouted at his parents

"I know... son, you,Ren,Hotaru,Ukyou and Eric are already enrolled at Otonizaka Academy, the classes will start tomorrow." his father told him

" We're bankrupted .." his mother told him

"FINE."

 _TIMESKIP: 6:00 AM_

 **Niko P.O.V**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP

'That annoying sound again' I thought as I turn off my alarm clock . I got up out of my bed then took a bath then eat breakfast.

"I'm finished" I said while leaving the dining room. Then I wear my uniform

" I'm off now mom, dad." I said while I'm going inside our car

"be safe son!" my mom told me

" Thanks" I told them

TIMESKIP: 7:00 AM at Otonizaka gate **3RD PERSON P.O.V**

"OYYY NIKO-KUN'S HERE!" Hotaru shouted

"Hey guys!" Niko greeted them

"Phew, I thought only the 4 of us are boys here." Ukyou said

"Let's get inside the school now guys, we might be late." Eric said

" YES SIR NYA!" Ren shouted

the 5 of them walked towards the school then Niko noticed that some girls are staring at them with dreamy eyes

 _DING DONG DING DONG_

"CLASS IS STARTING!" Niko said then made all of then ran to their classrooms

 **Timeskip: 7:30 am at 1st year classroom**

"Class starting today, you will have a new classmate, introduce yourself." Wakatsuki-sensei said to the class

"HELLO! my name is Ren Hoshizora! Nice to meet you! I hope all of us will get along, nyaa!"

"Please take the seat beside Hanayo Kiozumi-san, Ren." Wakatsuki-sensei told Ren

"HAI!"

Ren walked towards his seat

"Hello there Kiozumi-san,nya!~" Ren said

" H-h-hello Ren-kun... " Hanayo said

" Can I call you Kayo-chin, nya?!~" Ren asked

" S-sure..." Hanayo said while blushing

" Your face is kinda red Kayo-chin,nyaa~ are you sick? " Ren asked

"I-I'm not sick..." Hanayo said while still blushing

"OK nyaa~!" Ren said

 **REN P.O.V**

"OK nyaa~!" I said to Kayochin

'Kayo-chin's really cute nya~ but if she wasn't wearing her glasses' I thought

Why is my heart beating so fast, nyaa? Is this Arrhythmia?

"Sensei, I have a question nya~" I asked Sensei

"Yes, Ren-kun?" Wakatsuki-sensei answered

"Why is my heart beating fast when I'm around Kayo-chin,nya~?" I asked Sensei

'Why is everybody looking at me, nyaa~?' I thought1c

"E-e-e-eeeehhhhh?!" Everyone shouted including Kayo-chin

" You have to find it out yourself " Sensei told me

"Hai sensei,nyaa" I answered


	3. Chapter 2

**2nd year classroom 3rd person P.O.V**

"Class starting today, two young male student will join this class, please come in and introduce yourself" Suzuki-sensei said

as the door slide open, a ginger haired male with blue eyes and a blue haired male with brown eyes entered the room  
 **  
**"HELLO GUYS!~ My name is Hotaru can call Hotaru. Nice to meet you" the ginger haired male introduced himself

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ukyou can call me Ukyou. Please treat me well." the blue haired male introduced himself

"oh my gosh ... Ukyou-kun is so handsome and so polite~~~"

" ehhh but Hotaru-kun is more cute and handsome "

"Please be quiet now class. And also please take the two seats at the back, you may choose wherever you want to sit." Suzuki-sensei told them

"Yes sensei." the two answered to Suzuki- sensei

"Hey Ukyou." Hotaru whispered

"Hm?" Ukyou whispered back

" I'm gonna sit at the last seat and you sit beside to that girl " Hotaru told Ukyou referring to a Grayish-haired girl

" EEEHHHH? " Ukyou shouted while whispering

Ukyou wanted to answer Hotaru but Hotaru already sat at the last chair so Ukyou had no choice but to sit beside the girl

 _POKE POKE_

"hm?" Ukyou turned his head at the location where he is poked. When he turned around he saw the Gray-haired girl poking him at his shoulder so she could get his attention

"Hello, my name is Kotori Minami. You can call me Kotori. Please take care of me " Kotori introduced herself to Ukyou while smiling

" Yes. Please take care of me too " Ukyou said while smiling back

" OOOOOHHHHHH, what's this? both of you are flirting already? ohohoho" Hotaru teased Ukyou and Kotori

"I-i-it's not like that! " Ukyou said while his face is 50 shades red while Kotori remained silent while blushing

Sorry if all of the chapters are short. Trust me . I will make it longer ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**3rd floor of Otonizaka Academy Niko P.O.V**

*While running* ''UGH its so hot!' I thought. Man this is tiring plus, It's sooo hot! FINALLLY! WE ARRIVED! I wass about to come in but Eric stopped me by holding my hand

"Dude listen to sensei" Eric told be then I obeyed

"Listen class. Starting today 2 young handsome male will be joining this class " Kurahashi sensei told our classmates

While sensei was talking, I unbuttoned my blazer and I loosen my tie because its hot

" Please come in and introduce yourselves " Kurahashi-sensei instructed us

" Hai, sensei" Me and Eric answered and obeyed

I slided the door open and me and Eric came in

" Hi girls, my name is Nikolas Yazawa but you can call me Niko~ Nice to meet'cha" I introduced myself then smiled and winked to the girls making them flutter

" Hello classmates, my name is Eric Ayase but you can call me Eric. Nice to meet you! I hope we all will get along. " Eric introduced himself

" Thank you for your introduction Eric-kun and Niko-kun, Eric kun please sit next to Toujo-san." Kurahashi-sensei intructed Eric

" Hai sensei. " Eric answered and obeyed sensei. I noticed that some of the girls are staring at me with dreamy eyes? I guess? well it's not my fault to be cute and handsome.

" And Niko-kun, please sit at the back." Sensei instructed me

" Hai sensei " I answered and obeyed sensei

 **Eric P.O.V**

" Thank you for your introduction Eric-kun and Niko-kun, Eric kun please sit next to Toujo-san." Kurahashi-sensei intructed me

" Hai sensei. " I answered and obey. while I was walking towards to my sit I noticed that some girls are kinda glaring to Toujo-san...

 **TIMESKIP: RECESS AT 3RD YEAR CLASSROOM**

"Hey Eric" Nico said to me while walking and sat on my desk

" Hm? " I answered back

" Y'now some girls are glaring at your seatmate ummm Toujo-san I think. " Nico told me. Why did they glaring at her?

" Also while sensei is Teaching us, they kept murmuring to each other ... I think they said 'Darn that loner , she's so lucky to have Eric-kun as her seatmate. It was fun to watch her all alone , bully her ... now she's so lucky to have such handsome seatmate...' They should know that I'm right behind them tho " Niko informed me. She always get bullied? Get laughed at? darn this...

Before I could say a word, We heard a banging sound outside the classroom

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! " Niko shouted

" I don't know... lets check it out " I said while me and Niko rushed to the sound where it came from. Why are there so many people? I tried to get in the crowd to see what's going on

"Darn this bitch is so lucky." a girl said

" P-p-please stop... " a girl is getting bullied?

"WHY SHOULD I STOP? THIS IS A PUNISHMENT HAVING ERIC-KUN AS YOUR SEATMATE!" Oh no, oh no, please no please let this not be Toujo-san. When I got into the center, I saw Toujo-san getting pulled in the hair side by side. I froze. I'm so angry! Why would they do this to Toujo-san?

" STOP THIS NOW!" I shouted with anger, angry looks at my face, everyone was staring at me, including the two girls bullying Toujo-san then suddenly Toujo-san collapsed... I walked where Toujo-san collapsed then I carried her to the Infirmary then informed the nurse that she collapsed then when I finished informing the nurse I rushed to the scene then saw Sensei scolding them,giving them detention slips and saw Niko beside sensei

" OI Eric! I took care of the rest! Praise me! HAHAHA~" Nico told and ordered to me. _SIGH_ he's childish as ever

" fine fine , thank you Niko, you are a true man .. " I said sarcastically

" HAHAHA~ " Nico laughed


	5. Chapter 4

**TIMESKIP: LUNCH BREAK 1st Year classroom Nishikino Maki P.O.V**

 _Ding dong~_

"That's all for today class." Wakatsuki-sensei said to us

"Thank you very much sensei~" my classmates answered then Wakatsuki-sensei walked out

I got up from my seat then took out my lunch box then I walked out of our classroom to head to the rooftop, I dont want to disturb Hanayo with her new friend Ren .. now I'm at the 2nd floor, the last 2 floor so I can have lunch then-

 _BUMP_

"OUCH!" I said while groaning. I think I was bumped by a ... boy? Yes I found him

"YOU?!" We shouted at the same moment

"THIS IS THE SECOND TIME ALREADY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" I told the black haired male

" MY FAULT? YOU WEREN'T WATCHING WHERE YOU WERE GOING! " He answered back

"HEY! DON'T FORGET THE PROMISE YOU MADE EARLIER!" I answered back

" EHH?! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! I THOUGHT WE WOULD NEVER GET TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! " He answered back

"WHATEVER, PROMISE IS A PROMISE! So now, What's your name?" I said

"UGH fine.. Nikolas Yazawa" Niko answered

" Good. then I'll see you at 4:00 in the afternoon " I said while giving him the address

" Umm uhh what's your name?" He questioned to me

" Nishikino Maki " I answered

 _FLASHBACK AT 6:50 AM_

 _SIGH_ another day to go to school I have keep my grade up so I can go to Medic college... what's more? I have to manage my Maid and Butler cafe so I can work for my parent's to who is currently working at our hospital, the Nishikino hospital. I need someone who is willing to work at my cafe... Mou..

 _BUMP_

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! " I shouted at the male who bumped me I groaned

" EH? YOU HAVE TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! " the male shouted back at me

" I WATCHED MY STEPS ! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING! " I shouted back. _SIGH_ men this days.. they don't know how to respect women. Come to think of it .. He's cute, handsome ... He should work at my cafe

" UGH fine, I'm sorry, please forgive. What can I do to make it up to you?" he apologized

"Work at my cafe." I said to him. He could give customers heh

"EEHHHH?! Ugh fine ... I work when I see you again." he answered

"hmmm, ok then- what are you doing?" I told him.

He walked towards me then pinned me to then then took out one hand to caress my hair " Your hair is soft milady, maybe your heart is soft like your hair milady." then I pushed him away while blushing " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BAKA!" I shouted at him

" huh? I was just practicing you baka! You're not even my type. Psh." he told me. he's not even my type

" Umm you're not my type too y'know " I told him " I'm gonna be late for school" I rushed hoping that I would see him so he can start working

" Ok, See ya!" he said

 **PRESENT**

We finished talking then I noticed he was like following me so then when I arrived at the rooftop " Hey, are you following me?!" I shouted at Niko-kun

"I'm not!" He said while his face is .. red? maybe i'm just seeing things..

"Then why are you here then?" I asked him

" I wanna have lunch here too y'know! how about let's have lunch together!" he offered .. EEHHHH?! M-m-me...having..a...lunch...with...a...boy?!

"Eh? why is your face red?" he asked

"Nothing! And fine let's have lunch together... and... ummm" I said shyly

" Aaaannnnddd?" he asked

"let's go home together.. It's not like I want to go home with you... I just want you to work today." I told him. did he just turn around?

" Ok..." he told me

 **Niko P.O.V**

" Ok.." I told her. darn . not now please! I can't face her... why?

I faced her "Let's eat!" I told her "I won't let myself getting hungry!" I said

"Good." she sat down then took out her lunch

"Wow. that looks very delicious" I looked at her food

"Eh?" she looked at me blushing. 'Darn she's being cute again! ARGG' I thought while messing my hair

"Niko-kun? Are you alright? I-its not like I care for you or anything!" she told me. PSH Tsundere

"Tsundere eh? looks like I have a tsundere boss" I teased her

Eh? 'why is her face really red too? Is she sick?' I thought. I took out my hands the putted it at her cheeks then-

 ** _BANG_**

"HEY NIKO-" Hotaru suddenly barged in then saw the scene. 'Oh no'

"Hey Hotaru don't just run at the hallway like tha-" Eric came in in then saw the scene. 'Crap'

"Kayo-chin! faste-" suddenly came in then saw the scene. 'OH NO'

" _pant pant_ Ren-kun, p-please dont lea-" Another girl came in then saw the scene. 'she looks familiar'

We both suddenly stood up "THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Me and Maki-chan shouted at the same time

"Wow. I never thought that you would have a girlfriend on the first day of school. Congrats!" Hotaru greeted us

"Congrats Niko~ and what's her name?" Eric greeted then asked Maki-chan

"I'm M-Maki Nishikino..." she introduced herself

"HEY HEY HEY SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND OR ANYTHING... SHE'S JUST A FRIEND" Niko said

"Ohhh ok then ... I forgot to introduce you to her... her name is Hanayo Koizumi nya~" Ren introduced us to Niko

"Hanayo... Ha-na-yo... HANAYO?! " I remember her.. when I was a 1st year student ... we both usually see each other at UTX watching the A-Rise performing. we both are a big fan of A-rise.

"Niko-kun?!" Hanayo shouted as she remembered me

"hehehe long time no see Hanayo..." I said

"same! I thought we would never see each other again!" Hanayo said... she seems like a different person now..

"You guys know each other,nyaa?" Ren asked me

"Yeah ... when I was 1st year I would usually drop by at the UTX Academy..." I answered...

"Tell me EVERYTHING~~~nya~~!" Ren told me

"Fine"

 _FLASHBACK AT UTX ACADEMY_

"pant,pant

Good thing I was able to catch up

"Hey,hey~ wassup there babe~?" its a drunk man trying to hit on a girl

"S-somebody he-help mee..." A girl needs help

"C'mon let's have a good time~" another man said to the girl. 'I have to help her'

"OI~ come on lets watch the A-rise~ I waited so long for you~ " I said

"Eh? who the hell are you?" the other man said

I took out my hand then I held her hand " I'm her boyfriend. So you musn't hit on a girl who has a boyfriend, Douche bag ." I said to the two men. when we arrived at the outside of the UTX Academy

"Good thing you're saved now... Are you alright?, What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm alright... I'm Hanayo Koizumi.. thanks for saving me.. back..there.." Hanayo answered and thanked me

"It's ok! I wouldn't leave you like that...HEHEH So, where are you headed?" I asked her

"Here." she replied "You're a fan of A-rise?! she asked me so suddenly. Isn't that obvious that I'm a fan?

"YEAH! I think I have a crush on Tsubasa!~" I told her

"Wow! I have a crush on Eren.. He's soo hot~ but I clearly ship them with Anju~" she said. she looks like a different person when she talks about A-rise

 _PRESENT_

"And then we started talking, meeting up at UTX academy to watch A-rise together." I told them

"Ohh~ " Hotaru said

"Soooo we're gonna eat lunch or something?" I asked them

"Let's eat lunch." Eric replied

 **Ukyou P.O.V**

"Sorry to make you help me carry the books, Ukyou-kun" Kotori apologized to me

"It's ok,... after all, it would be rude if I will leave you carrying all these books" I replied.

"I'm so sorry Ukyou-kun... I'll treat you later when we're finished" Kotori offered

"No no it's really ok. How about we have lunch together?" I offered then I smiled..

" A-are y-you s-sure, Ukyou-kun?" Kotori asked me

"Yes. Anyways where will we put all of these notebooks?" I asked Kotori

" At the faculty office." She replied. After when we we're finished we got back to our classroom,took out our lunch

"That bento looks delicious Ukyou-kun..." Kotori told me

"W-well you can have some" I took some of my food " C'mon, I'll feed you" I told her while

"E-eh? Ukyou-kun.. I never knew you were so bold..." Kotori told me then ate the food I told her. .spoon

C-cute...

"Awww Ukyou-kun and Kotori-chan are sooo cute~" Miyuzuki said to Sakura

" I know right~" Sakura replied to Miyuzuki. Oh God

"Eh? Ukyou-kun, are you sick?" Kotori said while sticking her forehead onto mine

"K-kotori y-you're t-to cl-close.." I said while blushing

"Eh? you're not sick" Kotori said while she was going back to her sit "But your face is so red... " She wondered

"A-anyways.."

"KYAAA!~~" Sakura and Miyuzuki fangirl? are we doing a fanservice?

"Ne, Ukyou-kun," she said while taking some on here food "I'll feed you too, say ahh~"

"E-eh?...fine.." I said then I ate the food at her spoon

"Let's eat normally now...We look like a couple" I said while still blushing

"E-eh we really look like that? I thought we were looking like a married couple hehe~" she giggled. Cute, I just felt an arrow shooting thru my heart

"E-E-EHHH?!" I shouted

"U-Ukyou-kun... are you alright?" Kotori asked. God she's adorable

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're just too ado-" I almost said what I was thinking, when I was looking at Kotori, her face is almost like a huh?-face and it was adorable gosh what's happening to me?

" huh?" Kotori asked me

"N-N-N-NOTHING! LET'S JUST CONTINUE EATING OUR LUNCH!" I said suddenly

And after that we only ate without saying a thing..

 **TIMESKIP: DISMISSAL 3RD PERSON P.O.V AT 3RD YEAR CLASSROOM**

 _DING~ DONG~_

"Ok! Yo, Eric. Me and Maki have to go somewhere so go home without me~" Niko said to Eric "Also don't misunderstand. Tell the other 'bout it too." Niko added

"Ok, don't do anything stupid" Eric told Niko

"See'ya~" Niko told Eric

"Yeah.." Eric said

"U-um E-Eric-kun ... Thanks for saving me..." Toujo thanked Eric

"It's fine Toujo-san.. after all, It would be bad to ignore you getting bullied bacause of me" Eric smiled at Toujo

"Ca-can we be friends?" Toujo offered to Eric

"Sure!" Eric accepted then smiled

"Great~ Also you can call me Nozomi, Erichii~" Nozomi told Eric

"Erichii?" Eric said while blushing

"Yeah~ " Nozomi said while smiling

"Argh! it's raining and I forgot my umbrella" Maki said to herself angrily

"Ne, Maki-chan" Hanayo said "You can come with Ren and me" Hanayo offered to Maki

"Yeah... come with us nya~" Ren said

"No, it's ok, I don't wanna disturb you two" Maki told them

"Eeehh?/ Nya~?" Ren and Hanayo said while blushing

"OI~ MAKI-CHAN~ " Niko shouted to get Maki's attention

"EEH? Niko-kun?" Maki said in surprise

"C'mon let's go now~" Niko told Maki while smiling

"O-okay..." Maki said. The two of them left Ren and Hanayo dumbfounded

"Eh? Ren and Hanayo-chan? What are you doing here?" Eric asked them both

"T-this is the first time Niko has gone home with anybody except us, Nyaa~" Ren said in belief

"I know." Eric said

"Hey guys~" Hotaru shouted to gain their attention

"Hotaru don't shout like that in the hallways" Ukyou scolded Hotaru

"Awwww~ meanie~" Hotaru said while pouting " Oh yeah by the way, This is Kotori Minami~" Hotaru introduced the gray haired girl

"Hi~ Nice to meet you and also please take care of me" Kotori said

"And this is Nozomi Toujo" Eric introduced the purple haired

"Hi, Nice to meet you" Nozomi said to everyone "I also do fortune telling"

"I'm Ren, nya~"

"I'm Hanayo.."

"I'm Ukyou"

"I'm Eric"

"I'm HO-TARU~!"

Everybody looked at Hotaru

"Anyways, where's Niko?" Ukyou asked everybody

"He's coming home with Maki" Eric replied

"Maki?" Ukyou asked

"She's a friend." Eric replied

"Maki Nishikino? she's the owner of "The butler and Maid cafe. I show you where they are going" Nozomi asked them

"Sure! Let's go, nya~ C'mon Kayo-chin!~" Ren grabbed Hanayo's hand the ran but they are under the umbrella

"Let's go Kotori/Nozomi" Ukyo and Eric said

"Yes" Kotori and Nozomi went under Ukyou's/Eric's umbrella

I'm the only one who has no partner T^T' Hotaru thought

While they were following Nozomi, Hotaru noticed a girl with short hair sitting at a bench with a little roof. Hotaru ran towards that girl

"Hey, are you ok?" Hotaru asked the girl

"Yes, I am fine" The girl smiled at Hotaru

"U-um.. what's your name? I'm Hotaru Kousaka. I'm from Otonizaka Academy" Hotaru introduced himself to the girl

"Hehe, I'm Kira Tsubasa. I'm from UTX Academy" Tsubasa introduced herself

"UTX Academy? That's a really good school!" Hotaru said surprisingly " Where do you want to go?" Hotaru asked

"to The butler and maid cafe" Tsubasa replied

"Really? I'm about to go there, how 'bout come with us?" Hotaru offered

"Really? You better not be hitting on me" Tsubasa said

"Eh? I'm PURE AS WHITE~" Hotaru said while saluting

"Fine~ You're a funny guy.. I'll come with you" Tsubasa accepted the offer

The both of them were talking and talking until they reached the destination

"I'ts TSUBASA KIRA FROM ARISE KYAA~~ AND HE'S WITH A GUY~" all the girls fangirl over them while Eric,Nozomi,Ukyou,Kotori,Hanayo and Ren just sat on the corner watching them

"Eh? YOU'RE ONE OF A-RISE?!" Hotaru said in disbelief

"Yeah~ thank you for accompanying me~" Tsubasa thanked Hotaru

"Y-you're welcome" Hotaru said while blushing

"Excuse me... Kira Tsubasa I am you're fan, Please sign my notebook!" Niko said while in a butler suit

"Eh? Is that you Niko-kun?" Tsubasa asked

"Y-yes it's me" Niko said shyly

"We haven't seen each other... " Tsubasa said

"Y-yeah school is really busy y'now.." Niko said

"Anyway can we talk? In private?" Tsubasa offered

"How 'bout upstairs... there's no people there" Niko said

"Sure" Tsubasa replied

"As a butler, I will show you the way. Please take my hand" Niko said in a Prince-like tone as he took his hand out

"My, ok~" Tsubasa said as she putted her hand at Niko's hand then Niko starts leading the way

"We'll be right back in 5 minutes" Niko told them

Then they waited

 **1 MIN.  
**  
 **2 MIN.**

 **3 MIN.**

 **4 MIN.**

Niko and Tsubasa got down from upstair then went to the group /A.N Maki is also there but she's not saying a word/

"Guy's I have something to confess.." Niko told them

"What? this better be not a joke" Eric said seriously

"Me and Tsubasa-chan are... dating"


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N : Maki is wearing a maid's costume because there are few maid workers there AND It's Friday**

 **3rd P.O.V**

"Me and Tsubasa-chan are... dating"

'Why...why did my heart just ache? Am I sick? Why did those words made my heart ache. ' Maki thought like she was about to cry

"EH?! REALLY?! CONGRATS~" Eric greeted the two of them "Since when?"

" Do you remember why I always decline your invitation to go home together in our 1st year?" Niko asked Eric

"Yeah... OHHH~ You guys went on a date?" Eric asked

"Yeah.." Niko said

 _Cling~ Cling~_

"Oh, Welcome Master~" Makigreeted the customer "Please take the seat here, I'll lead you the way~" Maki smiled at the customer

"Oh hehe thank you." Maki smiled at the customer. when I led them to their seat then I took their order. Maki walked towards Niko

"Hey Niko get back to work" I ordered him. That boy is always goofing aroun

"Yes ma'am. Tsubasa-chan You can sit with them if you'd like" Niko told Tsubasa

"It's ok. I'll seat with them. I feel same safe around Hotaru, but I feel safer with you at my side" Tsubasa told Niko then gave him a peck on his cheek which made Niko blush then Tsubasa made her way towards the seat beside Hotaru.

"OK~ Let's work now, Maki-chan" Niko told Maki

"Okay." Maki answered as she walks toward the door as they did their work

 **TIMESKIP: 9:00 PM**

"Guys, I'll go home now, my driver is waiting for me" Tsubasa told them all

"OK~ bye Tsubasa -san~" Hotaru

"Be safe Tsubasa-san" Ukyo and Eric bid their good byes

"Bye Tsubasa-chan" Kotori waved at her

Nozomi just waved at her

"Bye." Maki said

"Bye-bye Tsubasa-chan~!" Niko said

Tsubasa got out of the cafe then went inside her car

"I should use the bathroom, BRB" Maki told them then Eric just nodded

"Darn its gettin late" Niko said

"Yeah we should go home soon" Eric told Niko

"Yeah I'll get changed for a minute" Niko told them. then when Niko got in the changing room, Maki got out of the bathroom then walked towards the changing room

"Maki, dont go in-" Before Eric could finish what he was saying Maki got in the changing room

"hm... so you have 6 packs eh?" Maki said as she is moving around Nico while looking at his body.

"Are you a pervert Maki-chan?" Niko asked

"EEHH? I'm just examining your body duh!" Maki said "Anyway's change faster I'm changing next

"Fine just get out already" Niko told Maki then Maki obeyed him while going out, Maki's face suddenly became red

After the both of them changed the 9 of them got out of the cafe then walked to the directions of their houses

Niko and Maki are at south

Nozomi and Eric at East

Hotaru,Ukyou, and Kotori at North

Hanayo and Ren at West

''See'ya Guys!''

"Bye-bye"

"Bye,nya~"

"Bye!~"

"G-good bye"

"Bye..."

"Hey, Maki... do you think me and Tsubasa-chan are cute together or not?" Niko asked Maki so sudden.

"Do I really have to say the answer?" Maki replied coldly

"Awww tell me if were cute or not~" Niko begged Maki to say what she thinks

"UGH fine both of you are cute" Maki told Niko

"YEY!~" Niko shouted in happiness

"Don't move." 1 man with a kerchief covering his face covered Maki's mouth to cover it so she can't scream

"You will die if you move, now give me your wallet now boy or your girlfriend will be killed" Another man with the same kerchief covering his face said while pointing a knife on Maki's neck

"Hahahahahaha~ You said that if I don't move my girlfriend will be killed, now you want me to get my wallet? Are a some sort of idiot?" Niko laughed then frowned

"Fine, just get your wallet now and give it to us now" The man said

"Fine" Niko said as he was taking something from his bag

"Hurry u-"

 _ **BANG BANG**_

Niko shoot 2 bullets in the man's chest "Hehe~ you shouldn't have came here haha~" Niko said then laughed

"P-P-P-PUT Y-Y-YOUR GUN DOWN! "The man who covered Maki's mouth took out a knife "I-I'LL KILL HER !"

 _ **BANG BANG**_

Niko shoot 2 bullets in the man's head and his hand where the knife is

"Phew... you almost got hit.." Niko said in relief "Maki-chan?"

Maki just looked at Niko "W-why d-do y-you have a g-gun?" Maki ran towards Niko then hugged him then cried " _sob sob_ thank you Niko for saving me.."

" It's ok Maki.." Niko comforted Maki while hugging her and patting her head "Everything's okay.. I'll explain everything tomorrow but right now we have to go home... it's gettin' late"

. . .

"The food was delicious nya~!" Ren said in happiness

"R-Ren-kun .. you're gonna wake up the neighbors.." Hanayo told Ren

"Ohh ok nya~" Ren thanked Hanayo

"E-eh-mhmhmppmmhp" Before Hanayo could finish her a man with a mask covering his face covered Hanayo's mouth wjile his other hand holding a knife pointing at her chast

"Shut the fuck up lady or I'll stab this eye in your eye" the man said

"K-KAYO-CHIN!" Ren shouted

Ren felt a sharp thing at his back. When he turned around, he saw a man wearing the same outfit as the other one

"Give me your money, brat" the other man told Ren

Ren's smile turned into a frown. A scary one. "Why would I do that?" Ren told the man seriously

"We will have your girl killed right in front of you" the man who's covering Hanayo's mouth said

"Oh really?" Ren said sarcastically.

Before the man who's behind Ren could say a word, Ren turned around, punched him at the face then he quickly took the knife then he kicked the man then when the man fell, Ren quickly stabbed the man at his chest

"D-don't move!" the man said nervously

"Do you know Ren Hoshizora?" Ren asked

"H-he's one of the most fastest runner in Japan" The man replied

"Guess what?" Ren asked while walking slowly toward the man

"W-w-what?" The man replied while shaking

"I'm Ren Hoshizora.. And I, Ren Hoshizora" Ren stopped then ran fast to the man's back "And I'm gonna kill you"

Before the man could say a word, he was stabbed right at his back

"R-Ren-kun..?" Hanayo said

"Nya~?" ren replied, back to his usual self

"D-did you j-just k-kill 2 people?" Hanayo asked

"Yeah nyaa~ for our sake.. We would have been killed, nyaa~" Ren told Hanayo

"T-thank you R-Ren k-kun.." Hanayo told Ren.

Then Hanayo walked towards Ren

"Eh? K-Kayo-chin?" Ren said blushing

Hanayo stopped, wrapped her arms around Ren's head then she putted her head closer to Ren's then Hanayo pressed her soft lips against Ren's lips

1 sec

2 secs

3 secs

4 secs

5 secs

Hanayo released the kiss "Th-that's my rew-reward for you...thanks for s-saving me" Hanayo thanked Ren blushing

"E-eh? U-ummm Yo-you're w-welcome K-Kayo-chin" Ren replied while blushing "I-I'll hold your h-hand so y-you can't get hurt anymore,nya..." Ren told Hanayo 'Oh God what am I saying?' Ren thought

"O-ok" Hanayo replied

Ren took out his hand, took Hanayo's hand the he interlocked his hand with her

. . .

"So Eric-kun, what club are you joining?" Nozomi asked Eric

"I dunno... Maybe the student council I guess?" Eric replied

"The student council is finding new President and Vice-Pres. You should join there!" Nozomi suggested

"I guess I should but you should join me~" Eric said while whistling

"Don't move" A man with a helmet said while pointing them with a gun

"Or We'll shoot you both" A man appeared behind them with the same outfit said while pointing them with a gun

"What do you want?"" Eric said while glaring at the men

"We want the money of you both" The man behind them said

"Fine fine I'll get it" Eric said as he was finding some thong for his wallet "Stand back then cover your ears" Eric whispered to Nozomi

Nozomi nodded, stand back then cover her ears

"HEY WOMAN WHAT'RE YO-" Before the 2 men could finish what they were saying ...

 ** _BANG BANG_**

Eric shoot 2 bullets at the men's head at the same time

"That almost missed.. Are you okay, Nozomi?" Eric asked

Nozomi just nodded without saying a word

"Say something will you?" Eric asked

"W-why do you h-have a gun?" Nozomi asked nervously

"I'll explain tomorrow but right now... we have to go... we need to leave this place.." Eric told Nozomi

"Eric-kun... can you stay at my place tonight?" Nozomi asked Eric

"E-eh?" Eric said in surprise

"It's your fault Eric... I'm scared to be all by myself" Nozomi said while jabbing Eric's arm softly

"O-ok... I'll inform my parents later" Eric said

"OK~" Nozomi said while grinning

. . .

"So Kotori-chan, do you like Ukyou?" Hotaru asked while grinning

"Eh? Of course I like him~" Kotori replied

"EEHHH?" Ukyou shouted while blushing

"I didn't mean it that way Ukyou-kun~" Kotori told Ukyou

"EH? o-ok.." Ukyou said while facing at the ground

"OHHHH UKYOU GOT REKT!" Hotaru shouted at Ukyou

Hotaru just laughed while Kotori just giggled while Ukyou is still blushing

"Calm down U-mhpmhhpmhp"

A knife was pointing at Kotori's throat "Don't move or I'll cut the throat of this girl" A man with with a paint covering his face said while other 3 men, 2 at their front and 1 at their behind pointing gun at them

"Give us all your money or you all will be screwed" The guy behind them told them

Ukyou frown, Hotaru glared at the men

"Fine." Ukyou said while getting something from his bag

"Fine too." Hotaru said while getting something from his bag

"There we..."

 _ **BANG BANG**_ **_BANG BANG_**

" go!" Hotaru shouted while shooting the men in front and behind of them while Ukyou dropped his bag, ran towards the man who was pointing a knife to Kotori

"S-stay back!" The man said nervously while Ukyou just punched him at the face which causing him to fall then Ukyou climb on him then punched his face many time then stabbed him in the chest

"U-Ukyou-kun.. H-Hotaru-kun... what h-happened ?" Kotori asked them with her eyes are getting watery

"U-um.. we'll explain it later but right now ... we've got to go home .. it's getting late.." Ukyou told Kotori while patting her back

"Maybe there's more of them.. we really have to go..." Hotaru told them

 **TIMESKIP OUTSIDE OF TOUJO RESIDENCE**

"WOW. Your house is awesome" Eric said while amazed at Nozomi's house

"Well I'm the daughter of the Nagi Toujo, the owner of the 2nd biggest company in Japan" Nozomi replied "Anyways. Shall we go inside?" Noz weomi asked

"Sure" Eric replied as they walked towards the house

Eric stopped "Where's your parents anyway?" Eric asked

"O-oh they very busy to their work so they always come home late and also I already informed that a friend will come over then they said it's ok. So make yourself at home." Nozomi informed Eric while grinning

"Ohh ok then but.. What should I wear?" Eric asked Nozomi

"Oh you can borrow the clothes of my dad" Nozomi replied

"Eh? really? it's okay? and also... where should I sleep? I should sleep in a guest room" Eric told Nozomi

"About that.. we don't have a guest room so you have to sleep at my room hehe~" Nozomi told Eric while grinning like a pervert

Eric shrugged "O-ok " Eric said

When they reached Nozomi's room

"U-um you should go take a bath Nozomi..." Eric told Nozomi

"No you should go first, after all you are a guest" Nozomi insisted

"Fine you win..." Eric said while going to the bathroom

 **5 MINS LATER**

Eric came out of the bathroom half naked with a towel covering his bottom and saw clothes that Eric will wear and a sleeping Nozomi at the bed

"Nozomi it's your turn. Wake upp~" Eric said while shaking Nozomi

"Mhhnm" Nozomi woke up groggily

"It's your turn now..." Eric told her

"Ohh okay... this is your change of clothes.." Nozomi told him

"Thanks." Eric thanked her

"hmmm" Nozomi replied while still groggy

"Are you half-asleep?" Eric asked

".." Nozomi didn't reply

"If you won't wake up, I'll kiss you~" Eric told Nozomi "I'm serious"

still no reply

"Oh so you want a kiss from me eh?" Eric teased Nozomi

still no reply

Eric let out a sigh then pressed his lips againts Nozomi's lips. Nozomi broke the kiss

"YOU WERE AWAKE?!" Eric said while surprised

"I never knew that you could be so bold. Kissing me while you're half-naked. I'll take a bath now... You should go change now haha~" Nozomi told Eric then went to the bathroom leaving Eric blushing 50x. When Nozomi closed the bathroom door

'Oh my gosh. My crush just kissed me!' Nozomi thought while internally screaming and covering her face with her hands

 **TIMESKIP" 9:00AM AT YAZAWA RESIDENCE**

"Niko I need to talk to you." Mr. Yazawa told him

"UGH what is it dad?" Niko replied in irritation

" Did somebody ambushed you last night?" Mr. Yazawa asked him. When Niko heard the words coming out from his father, all the things happened last night flashed back into Niko's memory

"Yeah..." Niko replied

"Did you use the techniques I taught you?" Mr. Yazawa asked him

"Yeah. Why are you asking so many questions?" Niko asked

"No reason. And do you know Nishikino Maki?" Mr. Yazawa asked again

"Yeah.. she's my friend." Niko replied

"Well besides from the company we have... what is it?" Mr. Yazawa asked

"The ASYKH Mafia inc." Niko replied

"Are you having fun in your new school?" Mr. Yazawa asked

"Yeah. " Niko replied 'what is this old man planning?' Niko thought

 **DING DONG**

A maid opened the door " Welcome Mr. Ayase , Mr. Hoshizora and Ren-san, Mr. Sonoda and Ukyou-san, Mr. Kousaka and Hotaru-san. Please come in." The maid said while leading the way

"OH! Welcome bros~." Mr. Yazawa greeted them all while brofisting with them

"HAHAHA!~ Well you still look the same hahahah" Mr. Kousaka told him while all of them are laughing

"Yo guys. By the way where's Eric?" Niko asked them

"Oh he is staying at Nozomi's house" Ukyou replied

"Haha... Anyways let's all sit." Mr. Yazawa instructed them all. All of the sat at the couch. The fathers were having a serious face

"For now, we we'll discuss something regarding about the mafia inc." Mr. Yazawa told them

"Yes," Mr. Ayase crossed his legs "You will all be assigned to be a bodyguard. Because they're in danger." Mr. Ayase added

"Eh? Who? nya~?" Rin asked

" Save that for later. First. Do you want to be a student of Otonizaka or not?" Mr. Sonoda asked them

"Yeah../nya" All of them replied

"Second. Sorry to tell you this but we aren't bankrupt. We just told you so you would enroll to Otonizaka." Mr. Kousaka told then then chuckled

"Nah it's fine. We don't care 'bout it anyway. We're popular there too haha~" Niko told them while laughing shortly

"Third. Do you know Nozomi Toujo, Maki Nishikino, Kotori Minami, Hanayo Koizumi, Anju Yuuki and Kira Tsubasa ?" Mr. Hoshizora asked

"Nozomi is my classmate along with Eric and Eric is staying with her and I'm currently dating Tsubasa and Anju is an idol along with Tsubasa and Eren Todou." Niko said

"Kayo-chin is my classmate nya~" Ren told them

"Kotori is our classmate/~!" Ukyou and Hotaru said at the same time

"Oh so you know them already?" Mr. Yazawa asked them, he isn't surprised that Niko and Tsubasa are dating "Anyways. I have someone to introduce to all of you. Please come in." Mr. Yazawa instructed them

"Right here sir." the maid led the way for the man

"Thank you." a male with a purple hair bowed " Hello, my name is Eren Toudou, nice to meet you all" Eren bowed to them "You don't need to introduce yourselves because your father told me everyrthing all about you all." Eren added

"And Niko, starting today, Eren will be your step brother. We didn't change his last name for some reasons and he will be the bodyguard of Anju Yuuki. " Mr. Yazawa told them

"EREN-SAN CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" Niko asked while handing him a notebook and a black marker

"Sure Niko-nee-san" Eren smiled them signed on Niko's notebook

" THANK YOU~! And wait... what level are you Eren-san?" Niko asked

"Oh, I'm in second year, Niko-nee-san" Eren replied while smiling

'is it just me or I see light around him?' Niko thought "Ohh ok you can call me Onee-chan or anything." Niko told him

"Okay, Nee-chan" Eren told him "Oh I heard that you are dating woth Tsubasa-san" Eren added

"Yeah its been 2 years hehe" Niko replied then chucked

 **Dancing dancing, Non-stop my dancing~** **Dancing dancing, Non-stop my dancing~**

"Yuuki-san? I'm at my house. I'll come. Ok bye-bye." Then the call ended "Dad, I have to go. Yuuki-san wants me to accompany her shopping. I'll go now" he waved at them then bowed then ran off the house

"Anyways. We decided that Niko will be the bodyguard of Maki Nishikino, Ren will be the bodyguard of Hanayo Koizumi, Eric will be the bodyguard of Nozomi Toujo, Ukyou will be the bodyguard of Kotori Minami, and Hotaru will be the bodyguard of Kira Tsubasa." Mr. Yazawa informed to them all

Niko slammed the table then stood up "BUT ME AND TSUBASA-CHAN ARE DATING! I HAVE TO BE THE BODYGUARD OF TSUBASA-CHAN!" Niko shouted to his father

"No buts Niko." Mr. Yazawa told him

"Fine." Niko said then sat down

"I have to ask something... Does Eric know about this?" Ukyou asked

"Yes. He is the first one whom we informed about this" Mr. Kousaka replied

"Ohh okay ."

 **AT TOUJO RESIDENCE**

"hmmn" Eric woke up then felt somthing squishy squeezing his arm "What the hell is thi- AHH!" Eric shouted while falling

"hhmm good morning Eric~"a Nozomi wearing only her underwear greeted Eric then smiled

"WHA-WHA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING ?! PLEASE W-WEAR CL-CLOTHES! I-ITS EMBARRASSING!" Eric shouted at Nozomi while blushing

"Eh? Don't you like it Eric?" Nozomi said while seducing him

"EEEHH? I DIDN'T SAY SUCH THING!" Eric while still blushing

"Fine fine... I'll ready our break fast" Nozomi told Eric

"Well atleast put on some clothes" Eric told Nozomi while looking away

"Fine fine..." Nozomi walked to her closet took out a big t-shirt the wore it then proceeded to the kitchen

. . .

KotoUmi oneshot and not a part of the story. Just a oneshot for Kotori's BDAY (also they are at Kotori's house )

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOTORI~!~!" Everybody greeted Kotori except for Ukyou who wasn't there

"hehehe Thank you so much everybody~" Kotori thanked them then giggled

"hehe~ NOW TIME FOR THE PRESENT,NYA!~" Ren shouted

"Sorry if this is all the present I could give to you" Eric apologized then handed out his wallet-sized gift

"Same" Maki apologized too while giving her a wallet-sized gift

"S-s-sorry Kotori-chan... I've known you for long but I only gave something little" Hanayo apologized then gave her wallet-sized gift

"This is my gift for you Kotori-chan~" Nozomi gave a 159 cm tall gift that weights like a pillow to Kotori

" It's fine. Thank you guys" Kotori thanked them

"Hehe~ your gifts are nothing like ours!" Niko boasted

"Yeah ours is more bigger, nya~" Ren boasted

"And more awesome~!" Hotaru boasted too

"Then show it." Maki challenged them

"Sure" Niko said then took out his phone then dialed someone "Bring it here now" Niko ordered them

 **BANG**

4 men carried a big box to Kotori's living room then dropped it then left

"BEHOLD." Niko,Ren and Hotaru cut the ribbon which caused the paper falling down then kicked the box then revealed the gift "A BUNNY BUTLER UKYOU!~~" Niko, Ren and Hotaru revealed the gift "We managed get Ukyou dressed in a bunny-ear butler for your birthday Kotori" Niko explained

"H-happy birthday K-Kotori.. as your butler, I will do anything you-" before Ukyou could finish what he was saying, he was interrupted by a soft lips pressing against him. Kotori broke the kiss

"Be my boyfriend." Kotori told Ukyou

"As you w-wish..." Ukyou said while blushing

"I NEVER KNEW THAT KOTORI-CHAN WAS SO BOLD!" Hotaru shouted with surprise

"So were celebrating Kotori's birthday and Ukyou and Kotori being a couple?" Eric asked

"CONGRATS!~!" Everybody greeted her

"Thank you everyone again.. and what's your gift by the way?" Kotori asked

"Ukyou's baby pictures" Eric replied

"Ukyou being half naked" Maki replied

"U-Ukyou in Archery club" Hanayo replied

"E-eh?! why all pictures of me" Ukyou asked while blushing

"Eh? thank you Eric,Maki and Hanayo. How did you know that I want Ukyou's pictures" Kotori thanked them

"I gave you a sexy Ukyou body pillow" Nozomi said teasingly

"N-NOZOMI!" Ukyou shouted in embarrassment

"T-thank you very much!" Kotori thanked her

"Anyways! Let's celebrate! KAM~PAI~" Hotaru shouted

"KAMPAI~" Everyone shouted

...

Happy birthday Kotori~


	7. Chapter 6

**YAZAWA RESIDENCE 9:20 AM**

" Guys wanna go up to my room? We have something to discuss" Niko told them all

"Sure" Ukyou agreed

"Okay~!" Hotaru shouted then Ukyou karate chopped his head "Owww.."

Ukyou, Niko, Ren and Hotaru walked to Niko's room then Hotaru and Ren jumped to Niko's bed then Ukyou sat at Niko's computed chair while Niko sat at the floor beside his bed

"Let's watch T.v, nya~" Ren suggested

"Alright.." Niko agreed then he took his remote then turned on the t.v

 _Breaking news, 12 men found dead in 4 alleys, 2 at east,west and south, and 6 at north._

Niko instantly turned off the t.v "not a good idea Ren" Niko told Ren

"I know,nya" Ren replied

"Anyways, let's text the crew~ I'll text Maki-chan" Niko told them

"I'll text Kotori" Ukyou said

"I'll text Kayo-chin" Ren said

"I'll text Nozomi-chan and Eric" Hotaru told them

"Tell them that we all will meet at Akihabara at 10" Niko told them

"Sure./!/nya~!" All of them said

 **1 min later**

 _From: Maki-chan_

 _Sure, and also Papa explained eveything to me_

 _From: Kotori_

 _Sure thing Ukyou-kun._

 _From: Kayo-chin_

 _Sure thing Ren-kun.._

 _From: Eric_

 _Me and Nozomi will come there, also don't leave without us_

"Ok~ LETS GOOOO~" Niko told them as they got up ran towards the gate then got inside Niko's Ferrari "Let's go~" Niko said while then stepped on the engine /you know what i'm talking about/

 **KOTORI P.O.V**

Ukyou just texted me that all of us will meet up at Akihabara

 _To: Maki-chan , Hanayo-chan_

 _Let's meet up at the train station so we all can go at Akihabara at the same time~_

 _From: Hanayo-chan_

 _To: Maki-chan and you_

 _Good Idea Kotori-senpai. let's meet up in 10 mins._

 _From: Maki-chan_

 _To: you and Hanayo-chan_

 _I agree with Hanayo_

 _To: Maki-chan , Hanayo-chan_

 _that decides it~ let's meet up at the train station in 10 mins_

I replied to them then I changed clothes

"Mom I'm going to meet up with my friends~" I askeed permission to my mom

"Ok but don't come home late~" My mom reminded me

"Ok mom. I'll go now" I told my mom then left the house. after 5 mins. I arrived at the train station then saw Maki-chan and Hanayo chan waiting for me

"Sorry for making you wait for me" I apologized to them

"Oh no, its ok Kotori-senpai. We just got here too" Hanayo told me

"Me too" Maki said

"ehehe~ Let's go in the train." I told them then we got in the train then sat then chatted for a little longer

 **3RD PERSON P.O.V**

Kotori, Maki , and Hanayo arrived at Akihabara...

"What's with the crowd?" Maki asked

"Yeah.. what's going on?" Hanayo asked

"Hey have you heard? There are 4 cute guys there KYA~ I want to take a picture of them" a girl with a brown hair told her friend

"I wanna see them kyaa~" A girl with a green hair replied to her brown haired friend then ran towards the crowd

"There's a small hill that can make us see who's the boys. Let's go there" Kotori told them then the 2 1st years just nodded then ran towards the hill

"Ukyou, Niko,Hotaru and Ren?!" Maki shouted but only Hanayo and Kotori can hear them

"Well... are going in there or not?" Kotori nervously asked

"I don't want to. There are so many fangirls there so I'm not going" Maki replied

"M-me too... I don't want my hair getting pulled out" Hanayo replied

"W-well, let's buy some ice cream then sit on a bench" Kotori told them

Hanayo and Maki nodded then walked towards a store which sells ice cream then sat on a bench

"This ice cream is very delicious~" Kotori said then giggled

"The flavor is nice too." Maki stated

" I agree with both of you..." Hanayo agreed

"Hey ladies, are you alone? Wanna have fun with us? We'll give you a very,very goood time~" A black-haired man invited the 3

"Yeah~" A white-haired man agreed then grabbed Maki's arm "How about at our house?" He added

"Umm first of all, let go of my fucking hand. Second, do you really thing we will come with you? Do you think were idiots? Get the fuck outta here before I scream for help." Maki told them then glared at them

"Listen you bitch," The white-haired man grabbed Maki's arm so hard "Come with us and we'll make you good"

"NO." Maki replied

"Why you-" The black haired man was about to punch Maki but someone stopped him by grabbing his hand

"What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!" It was Niko who stopped the man from punching Maki

"Your girlfriend? Tsk, prove it then?" The man let go of Maki's hand then Niko took his hand then pushed his lips softly to Maki's lips. Kotori covered Hanayo's eyes

Then finally Niko broke the kiss "There. I proved it so fuck off" ignoring Maki

"Tch. Let's go man" The black-haired man told his friend then walked out

"SHAMELESS!" Ukyou shouted then puched Niko

"Aww WHAT THE HECK UKYOU?!" Niko shouted at Ukyou then groaned

"GET A ROOM!" Ukyou shouted

"Clam down Ukyou-kun" Kotori calmly said to calm the furios Ukyou

"B-but Kotori... HE WAS SHAMELESS!" Ukyou told Kotori

"It's ok Ukyou-kun. One day you will do that to a person you love" Kotori told him the giggled. Ukyou just nodded while blushing

"Where's Eric and Nozomi by the way?" Hotaru asked

"In a honeymoon maybe?" Maki replied

"Shameful!" Ukyou told Maki

"G-guys! Sorry if were late!" Eric shouted so they could hear them

"Eh? Eric? Where's Nozom-" Ukyou said but interrupted by a crowd of boys

"Miss, can I get your number?!"

"Miss, do you have a boyfriend?!"

"Miss, what's your name?!"

"Calm down you all." A familiar voice told the boys

Eric walked towards the crowd then grabbed a hand then pulled it

"KYAA!-" Nozomi screamed then bumped to Eric's chest

"Let's go now. They're waiting for us." Eric told Nozomi

"Hey bro, what're you doing?" A man told Eric "We're still asking her!"

Eric glared at the man

"Calm down... He's my boyfriend" Nozomi told the crowd of boys

"EHHH?!" Everybody incuding the crew said in surprise "Too bad.." some of the boy said

The two of them walked together towards the crew

"You should have told us that you guys were dating,nya" Ren told them

"E-EH?! WE AREN'T DATING!" Eric told them while blushing

"We aren't. I just told them so they could leave me alone" Nozomi admitted

"But that was a shameful thing to do..." Ukyou told them

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN UKYOU!" Niko shouted at Ukyou while karate chopping his head

" _sigh_ Anyway, where are we heading?" Eric asked

"To a maid cafe!" Niko and Hotaru shouted together

"oh there's a maid cafe behind you" Maki directed them

"Eh? Let's go in then" Niko told them then they nodded in return

 _Cling cling_

"Welcome masters. A sit for 9 guests?" a maid welcomed then then asked

"Yes." Niko replied then hitted them with a charmed smile

'gosh this might be our lucky day' the maids thought

"Eh? Niko-kun? Is that you" a black-haired maid with brown eyes asked

"Yuu-chan?" Niko asked

"EHH?! ITS REALLY YOU NIKO-KUN?!" Yuu ran to him and hugged him

"It really is!" Niko said in surprised then hugged her back "It's been 4 years!"

"You look handsome~" Yuu complimented then smiled

"You look cute in that maid outfit" Niko complimented back while grinning

"hehehe~" the two of them laughed together "Oh yeah I totally forgot, This is Eric , Ukyou , Ren , Maki , Hanayo , Kotori , Nozomi , and Hotaru" Niko introduced them to Yuu

"Hello Yuu-san, Nice to meet you" Ukyou and Eric told Yuu while smiling

"Nice to meet'cha" Nozomi said then grinned

"Nice to meet you." Hanayo and Kotori said

"Nice to meet you." Maki told her while having the looks of being bored while twirling the end of her hair

"Let's go sit now" Niko told them

"Right this way." Yuu led them to their seats then took their orders

"So she's the Yuu you always talk about since 1st year of Middle School" Eric told Niko then chuckled "In our elementary days, you were a loner so that's why I have to talk to you haha~" Eric laughed when recalling their old days "But since I have to go to Russia because I'm gonna study there, You cried. HAHA~! You cried like a child. But when you were 1st year in middle school, You always told me that 'ERIC! THERE'S A REALLY CUTE GIRL THAT BEFRIENDED ME! SHE'S CUTE~' Haha~ you were exaggerating every time" Eric told them all which caused them to laugh

"S-STOP THAT ERIC!" Niko shouted at Eric while blushing "I'm gonna use the bathroom"

"Take your time,nya~!" Ren shouted

"Oh yeah also" Eric moved closer to the crew "Yuu-san was Niko's first love"

 **Maki P.O.V**

"Yuu-san was Niko's first love" Did that word just stabbed through my heart? What the heck is this feeling?

 _BEEP BEE-_

I picked up my phone then saw Haruka, my best friend called me

"Excuse me" I got up from my seat "Someones calling me" I told then then got out from the maid cafe

"Hello?"

 _Maki-chan? where are you?_

"I'm at Akihabara"

 _Let's go to an arcade~ It's been so long since both last saw each other_

"EH? sure. Where will we meet?"

 _how 'bout at the train station? I don't feel like riding my service_

"Sure I'll be right there" And I ended that call. I walked towards the maid cafe, went inside then took my bag

"I have to go, I'm gonna meet up with a person" I informed them

"You're not gonna eat with us" Niko asked

"Yeah. I didn't order by the way so see you." I waved at them then went outside then grabbed a taxi

"At a train station" I told the driver then he nodded in return

 _ **3 mins later.**_

I called Haruka "Hey where are you?"

 _Guess it._

"I don't know. Just tell me already."

 _..._

"Hey Haru-KYAA!" I scream because something covered my eyes

"Guess who~" A familiar voice told me

"Haruka?" I guessed

"CORRECT~" He told me then released his hands from my eyes and I turned around saw a familiar yellow-haired man with blue eyes and taller then me

"You look different" I told him

"Hehe you haven't changed. You're still a Tsun-Tsun." He teased me

"Don't make me mad." I told him then pouted

He took his hand out then placed it at my then then patted me like I was a puppy "Cute." By those words, I blushed

"Let's go now~" He told me

"Fine."

 **Niko P.O.V**

"So, why are we following Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked while we are hiding with a surgical mask and sunglasses

"Because we have to make sure that guy won't hurt Maki-chan" I replied

"You look like a doting parent" Ukyou told me

"I'm her bodyguard" I replied "Their going somewhere" I told them

 **TIMESKIP: AT A LOCAL ARCADE** **3rd PERSON POV**

"Let's play that one, Maki-chan~" Haruka told Maki while making a puppy eyes and pointing at a basketball game

"Sure. " Maki replied then walked towards the basketball game then the both of then inserted a token then bagan playing. Meanwhile in the Tekken game

"I never knew Maki-chan was good at basketball" Hotaru told them in belief

"I know. That's a different Maki." Ukyou replied

The game ended

"Phew~" Haruka wiped his sweat "I always lose to you. 230-123 Darn you're good" Haruka told Maki

"Well it's not my fault that you suck at this haha~" Maki told him then wiped her sweat

"Hehe~ Wanna eat something?" Haruka asked

"Eh? Where?" Maki asked

"A sweets shop of course~" Haruka suggested

"Sure" Maki replied

The two of them went outside the arcade then went to the sweets shop in front of the arcade

"1 strawberry cake and a Tomato cake please" Haruka ordered then smiled

"That would be 120 yen cute young man" The cashier giggled then handed them their orders then Maki and Haruka made their way to their sit then sat

"How come did you still know my favorite cake?" Maki asked him

"Well... Its because we know each other for like 10 years " Haruka replied

" _sigh_ Why did you go to America for 5 years again?" Maki asked then ate a bit of the cake

"Because my mother remarried" Haruka replied then slurped his drink

"Ohh ok I remember" Maki said then ate a bit of her cake

Meanwhile..

"Shoo me an chat guy hash the shame tashte?" Niko asked them while eating mouthful then slurped his drink

"First of all, don't talk when you eat." Ukyou told him "You both got a sweet tooth maybe"

Back to Haruka and Maki

"Ne, Maki-chan" Haru said

"Hm?" Maki replied

"Did you like me?" Haruka asked while slurping his drink

"PPPPPPFFTTTTTPPPPPP" Niko spitted his drink at Ukyou then wiped his mouth "WHAT THE HELL?!" He told them but Haruka and Maki didn't hear them

"NIKO..." Ukyou slammed the table but Haruka and Maki didn't heard it "YOU ASSHOLE"

" _GULP,_ shit I'm screwed" Niko stood up then ran out of the shop

"COME BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE" Ukyou chase it with full speed

"This is the first time I've seen that side of Ukyou-kun" Kotori said in unbelief

"Ara~ me too~" Nozomi said

Back to Maki and Haruka ..

"Yeah I did. But not now" Maki replied without hesitation

"Ohh yeah I liked you too " Haruka told her

"Ohh ok." Maki replied

"Sooo what's the topic Maki-chan?" Haruka asked

"You decide. It's getting boring here" Maki replied

"So cold." Haruka ate a bit of his cake

"Wow. Look who's talking" Maki said sarcastically

"Eh?" Haruka didn't hear what Maki said

"Nothing." Maki replied

Meanwhile

" _huff huff_ WHEN WILL YOUR STAMINA RUN OUT?!" Niko asked Ukyou while running away from him

"NOT UNTIL I CATCH YOU!" Ukyou replied while chasing him

"UGH GET LOST, UKYOU! I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" Niko shouted at Ukyou while running for his life

"WE RAN FROM AKIHABARA TO HERE AT TOKYO! WHY CAN'T YOU BE TIRED?!" Niko asked him while still running

"WE CAN STOP IF YOU WILL STOP RUNNING!" Ukyou told him

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!" Niko replied while still running for his life

And they ran 5 more hours running throughout Tokyo


	8. Chapter 7

**TIMESKIP: AT AYASE RESIDENCE, ERIC'S ROOM 8:00 AM**

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN LAST NIGHT?!" Eric shouted at Ukyou and Niko who was kneeling and has a band-aid at their cheek

"Tokyo." Ukyou replied

"Well, do you have money to go there?" Eric asked them

"No. I literally chased him for 8 hours without stopping" Ukyou replied

"HOW THE HECK CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Niko asked Ukyou

"Ohoho~ Niko got scolded by Eric~ I wonder why you were the oldest when you are immature?" Hotaru teased Niko which caused Niko mad

"Haha.. Thats why Niko is the member of the 3 idiots, nya~" Ren teased Niko then putted his hands at his nape then chuckled

"Haha! Well at least I'm smarter than both of you and also, don't forget that" Niko stood up then yanked Ren's shirt "You, me and Hotaru are the 3 idiots!" Niko replied while glaring at Ren which caused Ren to be scared

"Ara~ the 3 idiots are arguing~ Oh my~" Nozomi teased them

"ARGH! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Niko shouted at Nozomi then let go of Ren shirt

"Niko calm down." Hanayo calmed Niko down by patting his head

"Fine." Niko replied then sat down

 _'Good work Kayo-chin/Hanayo-chan!'_ Ren and Hotaru thought while mentally saluting

 _knock knock_

" Come in!" Eric responded

"Hey." Maki came in

"Oh hey Maki." Ukyou greeted Maki

"H-hey M-maki..." the 3 idiots tried to remain their posture so that Maki won't notice that they followed her with Haruka

"I have something to ask to y'all" Maki told them which caused Niko to mentally gulp "Why did you all follow me yesterday?"

"E-EH?! W-WE D-DIN'T FOLLOW YOU YESTERDAY!" Niko tried to cover the fact that they followed her

"You sure?" Maki asked

"Y-yeah , nya" Ren replied

"Well it's normal for Niko because he's my bodyguard but wearing a surgical mask and sunglasses? Looks like a doting parent" Maki stated

"Eh?!" Niko said in surprise "So you're not mad at us?!" Niko asked Maki

"No." Maki glared at Niko "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FOLLOW ME? HARUKA EVEN ASKED ME THAT IF THERE'S A STALKER!" Maki shouted at Niko

"Well, sorry for being worried 'bout you!" Niko apologized sarcastically

"Ueeeh?" Maki blushed as the color of her hair "W-what are you talking about?! I'm not mad that all of you were following me! I just asked that why did you follow me? "

"We followed you because... we were forced by Niko" Eveyone except NikoMaki admitted

"EH?! Don't say it out loud" Niko told them while glaring at them

Maki could just facepalm "The hell? That was just my best friend!" Maki explained "We haven't saw each other in 5 whole years. " Maki told them

"Sorry, Maki-chan." Niko apologized

"Haha... Niko was like _ehem_ " Hotaru paused then changed his hairstyle similar to Niko "WE HAVE TO FOLLOW MAKI! MAYBE THAT GUY WILL DO SOMETHING TO HER!" Hotaru dramatically copied what Niko did which made Niko mad then stand up

"Nice one Hotaru!" Eric clapped while laughing because of Hotaru's acting

"Grrr... What the-" Niko was interrupted by a karate chop in his neck which caused him to fall asleep

"Niko!" Ukyou shouted and was about to walk towards him but he was pointed with a gun

"Don't move" A man commanded them

"Stand up." Another man came in then everyone commanded them "Turn around." Then everybody obeyed then when man karate chopped Ukyou , Eric's neck which caused then to fall asleep

"You 6. come with us." the man with a gun ordered them then left the 3 men sleeping

 **TIMESKIP: 10:13 AM AT AYASE RESIDENCE**

Ukyou woke up groggily "Ugh, what happened" Then all the happenings flash back from his mind

"Ugh. The hell happened?" Niko woke up then asked while scratching his head

"Ughh Everybody got kidnapped" Eric replied while getting up

"Crap we have to save them!" Ukyou told them

"Yeah!" Niko and Eric shouted

Meanwhile...

 _RING RING_

"Madam, we successfully kidnapped them. Yes with no , Eric and Niko. Ok madam." The man ended the call

"W-where a-are w-we?" Hanayo nervously asked "E-eh?! I can't see a thing!" Then they all realized that they were blindfolded and their hands were tied up

"Oh... I see you're all awake" A man told them

"W-what do you want from us!" Hotaru shouted at the man

"H-hotaru-kun?" A familiar voice asked nervously

"E-eh? who are you? your voice is really familiar" Hotaru asked while his eyebrow were twitching

"Its me, Tsubasa" Tsubasa said

"ONE OF THE SCHOOL IDOL ARISE?! AND NIKO-KUN'S GIRLFRIEND?!" Hanayo asked so sudden

"Y-yeah... Also Yuuki-san is here too." Tsubasa informed

"H-hello..." A sweet voice greeted them

"THIS IS HEAVEN!~"Hanayo could just fangirl

"Did she just change her persona?" Maki asked

"Y-yeah..." Kotori replied

"THE HECK WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" Ren changed his cat-like persona to a angry man

"chill the kiddo. I didn't want to do this but my boss told me so I have to do it. So anyways... Who's Niko-kun here?" The man explained

"Not here." Maki answered

"EH?! How 'bout Eric?" The man asked worriedly

"Nope. Just me and Hotaru, nya~" Ren changed his persona again to normal

"SHIT! MADAM TOLD ME TO KIDNAP ERIC AND NIKO INSTEAD OF YOU TWO! FUCK!" The man shouted while messing with his hair but the others couldn't tell because they were blindfolded "CRAP!"

"So, can you let us go?" Maki asked

"Nope. Only when my boss ordered me to" The man replied then sipped his coffee

"Let's just wait for Ukyou and the rest" Nozomi told them calmly "After all, I'm the only one who knows what'll happen next."

Back to Ukyou's group

"Dad! Mom! Arata!" Eric shouted their names to see if they're still there

"Onee-chan! somebody got in our house!" Arata , Eric's little brother asked "Also," Arata handed him a paper "I found this at the door"

Eric opened the book then the other 2 went to him to see what was written

 _To: Ukyou-kun, Hotaru-kun and Ren-kun_

 _We have your friends. If you want them back, please give us 100,00,000,000 yen. We are here at XXX XXX XXX XXX and don't hesitate to kill us because we have over thousands of men here. If you won't come here, say bye-bye to your friends._

Niko tried, REALLY TRIED to not to laugh "BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! HE MISTAKEN REN AS ME BWAHAHAHAH!"

"Hahahahhahaha! They thought that I was Hotaru hahahahah!" Eric changed his seroius persona to a childish one

"Uhhh... Are you a childish one Eric?" Ukyou asked

 ** _BAM!_**

" _huff huff_ Niko-nee-chan! Thank God you're here!" Eren ran towards Niko

"Eh? What happened Eren-san?" Niko asked

"Yuuki-san was kidnapped, SO WAS KIRA-SAN!" Eren told Niko which caused Niko dumbfounded

"W-W-WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" Niko shouted angrily while messing with his hair "Let's fuckin' find 'em "

"Now you're talking, lets go. We know where they are" Ukyou told them then walked out then the other 3 followed him

 **TIMESKIP: 11:30 AM at the XXX XXX XXX XXX**

"Soooo this is the place? Looks creepy." Niko said surprisingly

"Yup it is." Eric replied "Better hide your guns. Or anything you have. just in case" Eric whispered at them

"'Kay" Niko responded

"Sure" Eren responded

"Eh? Where's Ukyou- " Before he could finish what he was saying he saw a blue haired male going inside the buliding "found him" he said then followed Ukyou then followed by the other 2

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Niko asked

"Hm? Who the hell are you?" A man with a cap asked

"Niko."

"Eric"

"Eren"

"Ukyou"

"Hmmm..." The other man stood up then get his baseball bat

"What the..." Eren said in disbelief as 20 men appeared

The man with a baseball bat ran towards Niko then hitted him with the bat but Niko dodged him then elbowed him at his back then kicked his feet which caused him to fall

The 4 of them walked backwards then bumped each other, giving each other glances then nodded

The 10 of the men ran towards them then fought them. One man has a knife then stabs Niko but missed then Niko punched him in the face then Niko was aware that he was about to get punched at the back then he dodged it them kicked him in his stomach

Eren dodged the attacks of his opponents without a sweat. When he sensed two hands are going for his face, he dodged then jumped to a man's back then made a flying kick then Eren punched a man at his face which caused him to fly away

Ukyou blocked every move of the men then he punched them at their faces with both hands then stole a baseball bat then hit his opponent with it then dodge a kick then punched the man right in the face

Eric took out his knuckles then punched every opponent in their face which caused them to fall then he took out his gun then shot the remaining men

"Let's go upstairs!" Ukyou told them then the other 3 followed them. When they arrived at the 2nd floor they saw 4 men sitting while playing cards. 1 has black hair, one has brown, one has red hair and one has silver hair

"Hey, do you know where should we go next?" Eric asked them

"huh?" the red one asked curiously

"Who are you by the way?" the brown one asked

"We're Niko, Eric, Eren and Ukyou"

"It's them" The black haired stood up then faced them

"Ohhhh" The silver haired one threw the cards away then stood up then the other 2 stood up two

"Eh?" Niko asked

The red one ran towards Niko then punched him but failed then Niko punched the red one but failed because the red one blocked the move "They're good..." Niko and the red one said while breathing heavily

"Oh really?" The brown one said sarcastically "Let's check it out then. 4 vs. 4"

"Hell yeah"

Meanwhile...

"So can you remove our blindfolds? I'm getting board here." Maki told the man who's guarding them

the man stood up, cut a rope then a cage fell . The man cut the rope that tied at Maki's hands "There." He gave them cards "Play there"

Maki removed her blindfold then untied the rest then they removed their blindfolds then sat in the floor then played cards 'WHY ARE THEY TAKING SO LONG?' Maki thought

"Hey lemme join!" the man said while going near them but not inside then they let them played too


	9. Chapter 8

"Hell yeah"

"By the way, I'm Ryousuke but call me Ryou" the brown haired one introduced himself

"Shun." the black haired man said

"Makoto." The red haired man said 'he looks alot like Maki tho' Niko thought

" Takashi" the silver haired introduced himselves " I heard a lot about you so don't introduce yourselves to us" Takashi added with a grin

"Ok now let's start, if we win, you will let us go, if you win, kill us. If some of us win, the winners will face even if it 2 vs 2 or 3 vs 3 or 1 vs 1 or 3 vs 1 or anything" Eric told them

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" the other 3 shouted at Eric

"ok, Me and Niko's first" Makoto said

then before Niko could say a word, Makoto ran towards him then punched him but blocked then Niko punched Makoto but missed too because he dodged it then Makoto roundhouse kicked him then Niko got hit then Niko punched him at his stomach then surprisingly kicked Makoto's face then Makoto was knocked out but got up then calf kicked Niko which caused Niko to fall then Niko got up then punched Makoto REALLY REALLY hard then Makoto got knocked out then yanked Makoto's shirt then punched him then Niko puched him in the face which caused it to bleed

"You win. I'm tired" Makoto surrendered sarcastically

"Heh. " Niko said

"Now next is me and Shun" Ukyou said " how 'bout knife vs knife?" Ukyou asked while putting his hands on his pockets

"sure." Shun agreed then went to their table to get his knife

"Start!" Eric shouted

Then Ukyou ran towards Shun while pointing his knife towards Shun then stabbed shun but missed then Shun elbowed Ukyou at the back which caused Ukyou to fall with his face on the floor then Shun almost stabbed Ukyou but Ukyou dodged it then stand up then punched Shun which caused Shun to fall then Ukyou climb on top of Shun so that he can't escape then Shun punched Ukyou which caused him to fall to the other side then pointed his knife at the eye of Ukyou then Ukyou slapped Shun's hand that held the knife which caused Shun's knife to fall then Ukyou quickly straddled Shun then pointed his knife to Shun's neck

"I win." Ukyou declared his victory then got up

"Fine, fine~" Shun said while getting up

"Next is Eren and Takashi" Eric said

"Sure." Eren and Takashi said coldly

Then Takashi ran towards Eren quickly like a wind to punch Eren but Eren dodged it then took out his right foot which caused Takashi to trip then Takashi got up then he saw Eren running towards him then Takashi ran towards him too then they punched each other at the same time then Eren quickly ran towards Takashi then Eren kicked him in the head then Takashi fell then Takashi got up qiuckly then calf kicked Eren then Eren fell then Eren quickly kicked Takashi's head then Takashi got knocked out

"Heh. I win." Eren said while fixing his hair

"Next are me and Ryousuke" Eric stated

"Sure. but this one is different." Ryousuke stated

"Eh?" Eric said

"This time, it won't be a fight or whatever. It'll be a dart game. Whoever makes many points will win got it?" Ryousuke declared while tossing the darts at Eric

"Sure." Eric accepted while catching the 3 darts

Niko went to their table to get the dartboard then he placed it at a wall "You guy will play in 7 feet distant. Eric will go first"

"ok. " Eric took a deep breath then he threw a dart at the dart board then the dart hit the triple line of 20. Then he took the next shot then it hit the inner bulls eye. Then the next shot hit the triple line of 15

"85 is the total." Eric said while tossing the darts to Ryousuke

"Heh. I can beat that" Ryousuke bragged then took a deep breath then he threw his dart and it hit the inner bulls eye. Then his next shot hit the triple line of 15. then his next shot hit the triple line of 20

"THE HELL?! A TIE?" Ryousuke and Eric shouted in disbelief

"Ok, calm down. We will have a rematch BUT if Eric or Ryousuke hit the bullls eye, they will be the winner. Eric will be first the Ryousuke will follow" Niko stated

"Ok." Eric said while getting a dart then he took a deep breath then he threw the dart then it hit the inner bulls eye

"OH RIGHT! I WIN!" Eric shouted in victory

"Orayt!" The other 3 shouted in victory while putting their arms up

"Yeah yeah. follow me." Ryousuke said while rubbing his nape then led them the way "Stay here and take care of them Makoto." Ryousuke added

"Why the hell are you all playing cards?" Niko asked while glaring at them "And, WHY THE HELL IS HOTARU SLEEPING AT MY GIRLFRIENDS LAP?!" Niko shouted which made Hotaru to wake up

"Hmmhm thanks for letting me sleep the Tsubasa-san..." Hotaru thanked Tsubasa while rubbing his eyes

"Your welcome." Tsubasa replied

"Oh... so you all are finally here." The man putted his cards down then stood up "Let's get this over with. Where's the 100,000,000,000 yen?" The man added while frowning

"Here," Eren tossed a case to the man

"Tch." The man catched the case then snapped his fingers "You kids are easy to trick" Then over 50 men appeared around them, surrounding them.

"Have fun fighting them!~" The man said then walked out leaving the 4 boys with over 50 men and 8 high school students in a cage

"Tch. Let us join too haha!" Ryousuke came back with Makoto, Takeshi and Shu who just woke up

"It's not like we want to help you! We just want to fight!" Makoto tsunderilly (Is this even a word?) said while looking away

"Male tsundere." Niko murmured

"Are we gonna fight or what?" A man said while crossing his arms

"Psh. Hell yeah." Niko told them then quickly kicked a man in the face which made the man get knocked out then he punched the man behind him then round kicked the man he punched then he ran towards a man with a baseball bat then he calf kicked the man then he was about to get punched but he dodged it quickly then he grabbed the mans hair then he pushed the mans hair towards his knee then the man got knocked out with a bleeding face then he let go of the hair then he stole the baseball bat then he hit the man with the bat then he ran towards to the man the jump punched the man in the face then punched him again in the stomach

Eric and Ukyou were in each others' back then they glanced each other then Eric ran towards to a man then he punched him really hard then he was held by a man behind him then Eric punched the man in the stomach then quickly kicked in the face then he dodged a punched behind him then he took the mans hand then he broke his hand by slamming it to his knee then he dodged the kick from a man then he punched the man in the face which caused the man to fall and groan. Ukyou took out his knife then stabbed the man who was about to punch him then his hands were suddenly held by a man and not letting him go then he struggled and he accidentally let go of the knife but the struggle didn't work then he stepped on the feet of the man which caused the man to let go then Ukyou turned around to the direction of the man then he kicked the man in the stomach which caused the man to fall then Ukyou get his knife then stabbed the man then continued on stabbing every opponent.

Eren punched every opponent who will go near the cage then he punched the man who held Anju's hand then he stepped on the mans face 3x which caused the face to bleed then he saw a man who was about to stab Takashi in the back without Takashi aware, he ran towards the man then he pulled the mans hair which caused the man to let go of his knife then Takashi turned around then saw Eren straddling and punching the man then Eren stood up then ran towards to a man then he really punched the man REALLY hard at the stomach then Takashi kicked a man at his nuts then punched him in the face the Eren glanced at Takashi then Takashi glanced at Eren too then nodded then Eren made a doggy style position then Takashi ran towards Eren then jumped at Eren's back then he punched 2 men at the face at the same time then Eren got up then round kicked the man behing him then he ran towards Takashi then made a 'high five' sign then the both of them high fived

Makoto and Shun were both cornered by 15 men then Makoto glared at them then he ran towards to a man then he punched him really hard then Shun saw 5 men running towards him then 1 man punched Shun then Shun uppercut the man who punched him then Shun dodged a kick from a man then he quickly get the man's leg then he pulled it then pushed it while letting go of the leg which caused the man to fall then Makoto took out his gun then shot all of the man who cornered them then he put his gun to his pocket again

Ryousuke dodged every attacks from the opponent at the same time then when his opponents was tired of attacking them, he punched them in the face and stomach then he calf kicked a man who dodged his attack then he took out his gun then killed every guy he knocked out.

"Phew, they were many." Niko said while wiping his sweat

"Thanks for the help guys." Eric thanked then then bowed

"Don't mention it." Ryousuke told them

"Now. Let's get outta here." Ukyou told them while walking towards the cage "Are you guys ok?" Ukyou asked them

"Yeah... Thank you guys for saving us." Kotori thank them

"Let us out here." Maki ordered them coldly "They're locked" Maki added

Then Niko walked towards the lock them he took out his hair clip then he inserted it inside the clip inside the lock then a few moments the lock unlocked then Niko opened the door of the cage then everyone went out of the cage

Makoto and Maki's eyes widen when they saw each other "MAKOTO?!/MAKI-NEE?!" They shouted at each other while pointing at each other

"You guys know each other?" Eric asked then while scratching the back of his head

"Now that you mention it, They both look like each other." Nozomi said while walking towards beside Eric

"That's because," Maki paused

"We're twins." Makoto finished

"EEEHHHH?!" Everyone except Niko said

"Oh that explains it. Why is Makoto not at Otonizaka?" Niko asked them

"Because I'm in 3rd year middle school. I was held back due to my attitude. Then I met someone I like~" His tone changed when he was talking about the one he likes

"Eh? Really? What's her name?" Niko asked excitedly

"Ara~ Nikochi is excited~" Nozomi teased Niko

"Shut up. Who is it?~" Niko asked again

"Her name is Yazawa Cocoro." Makoto replied.

"YAZAWA COCORO? SHE IS MY YOUNGER SISTER!" Niko revealed angrily "Don't ever court to my sister!"

"Y-yes..." Makoto replied while scared

"Anyways. Me and Tsubasa-chan has something to confess. Again." Niko said

"Yeah..." Tsubasa said

"What is it." Ukyou responded

"Me and Tsubasa-chan aren't dating. We tricked all of you." Niko revealed

"Me and Niko-kun are cousins." Tsubasa revealed

"Eh? Why?" Hotaru asked

"Because I saw the eyes of Niko on how he stares at Nishikino-san and how she looks at Niko" Tsubasa told them then glanced at Maki who is blushing

"And how Hotaru befriended Tsubasa-chan without knowing her and Tsubasa fell in love with him." Niko told them then winked at Hotaru

"Oh hey Maki-chan." Niko called Maki while walking towards her

"What?" Maki coldly replied then looked away trying to hide her red cheeks

"Go out with me." Niko told Maki which caused Maki to look at Niko with a tomato-face

"S-sure..." Maki responded "H-hey!"

Niko carried Maki bridal-style

"Also I have to confess something, nya~" Ren informed them "Me and Kayo-chin are dating, nya~"

"R-ren-kun..." Hanayo said while hiding behind Ren

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised." Ukyou said while grabbing Kotori's hand "Me and Kotori will go out now, we have to go somewhere. Bye." Ukyou waved at them then went out

"Shall we too?" Eric said

"Yeah. I'm hungry." Hotaru said then placed his hands to his pockets then he walked closer to Tsubasa then he move his face closer to Tsubasa's ear "Are we gonna confess that were dating too?" Hotaru whispered

"Let's wait for the right time, Hotaru-kun or should I call _darling_ ~" Tsubasa boldly whispered at Hotaru's ear then walked faster leaving a blushing Hotaru behind

"Eh? You ok, Hotaru, nya?" Ren asked while holding Hanayo's hand

"Y-yeah..." Hotaru responded


	10. Chapter 9

**TIMESKIP: TOMORROW AT 6:00Am**

"Back to school~" Niko said then released a sigh then putted his hands to his nape

"Geez, nya. Why do we have to go to school." Ren said then also released a sigh "Well, atleast I can see Kayo-chin everywhere, nya~"

"Pft. Do you like her?" Hotaru asked him in a teasing tone while grinning

"Yeah~ just don't tell her~nya!~" Ren told them while making a 'shh' gesture

"Yeah yeah." Niko replied

"Oh yeah... Why do we have to go early?, nya?" Ren asked while putting his hands inside his blazer's pocket

"I dunno." Niko responded then continued walking then get his cellphone and texted someone

 **MAKI P.O.V**

Shoot, I'm late! I got up from bed then I rushed to the bathroom to take a bath and rushed to my room again to wear my uniform then got my cellphone then rushed down to our dining room to eat my breakfast then rushed to the bathroom again to brush my teeth then I rushed again to our door then quickly take on my shoes then opened the door "Mama! Papa! I'll go now!" I informed them

"B-but Maki, it's to e-" I didn't quite catch what mama was about to say because I was outside our car then I enter my car then my driver started the engine the the car moved then drove to Otonizaka

I arrived at my school but no seems to be here. I entered the school then walked towards my classroom and no one was there. I took out my phone then I looked at my time

6:20 AM

1 message from 3 Niko-kun 3

received at 6:00 Am

I blushed a little then I pressed the message

To: Maki-maa-darling~

Wake up sleeping beauty~ It's time for school~

I smiled a bit

To: 3 Niko 3

I'm awake you dolt! I'm already at school because my clock was advanced!

I pressed the 'send' button then walked towards my seat then sat then patiently waited for my employer or boyfriend's reply then felt 2 hands covering my eyes

"Guess who?"

"Niko?" I guessed

I felt two hands releasing the cover to my eyes then a lip pressed against mine then when I broke the kiss I turned around then saw a black haired man with ruby eyes

"UEEEEHHH?" I screamed

"Ohayo, Maki-chan~" Niko greeted me like nothing just happened

"W-w-w-why... d-did y-you just kissed me?!" I asked him while shaking and covering my mouth

"Isn't that what couples do?" Niko tilted his head and I just felt a question mark appeared then just faded

"Anyways, where's the other's?" I asked him suspiciously "Why are you here alone?"

"Ren went to UTX because they were going to check out A-rise and Hotaru came along with Ren too." Niko answered me then sat on my table

"SO... we're... alone together?" I asked him

"Yeah..." Niko replied "Ne, Maki-chan

3rd person P.O.V

"Ne, Maki-chan." Niko said

"Hm?" Maki replied while looking at her lap to hide her blush

"Let's skip school. Ren just texted me that there was no class today. Let's go to my house~" Niko told Maki then winked at her "I got my car."

"Ueeh? To your house? I will inform my parent's about it... but is it really ok?" Maki asked nervously

"Yeah~" Niko grabbed her hand then dragged her out of the school then they rode on Niko's car

When they arrived

"Here~ but this isn't really my house~ it's my vacation house~" Niko informed Maki

"Uehh? Where are we?" Maki asked while looking to Niko's mansion

"Let's go in~" Niko told her

'I hope he's not gonna do something bad...' Maki thought while she was following Niko towards his mansion then opened the door, let Maki go in first then followed "You can use the slippers over there" Niko pointed at the bunny slippers

"A bunny?" Maki said while eyebrows twitching

"I-I just happen to like bunnies! Thats all!" Niko said while blushing

"Whatever you say~" Maki replied bluntly

Maki followed Niko while he was touring her around his vacation house then when the tour finished, they both sat on the couch

"Well, this is a big house. Big as mine." Maki said while breathing heavily

"Yeah..." Niko replied "Ne, Maki-chan."

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?" Niko requested

"Ueeh? No no no no no ." Maki declined while blushing

"Ohh... Sorry for asking you suddenly... I'll cook cake as snack" Niko awkwardly said then stood up then went to the kitchen to make cakes

'I think I just hurt Niko's feelings... I feel guilty...' Maki thought while thinking what she was going to do then suddenly she thought of something. Maki stood up then walked to the kitchen where Niko is then she saw Niko mixing the ingredients harshly then Maki walked towards him turning him around then saw a pouting Niko

"Why are you doing that HARSHLY?" Maki asked him

"Its none of your business." Niko replied

Maki quickly kissed Niko then she broke the kiss too "I wanted to kiss you, idiot. It's just embarrassing."

"EH? Just that? Anyways... can we do it again?" Niko requested

"S-sure..."

Then they kissed once again but it became a french kiss then Niko pinned her to the wall, took out his hand then groped Maki's right breast then Maki putted her arms around Niko's neck while kissing then Niko broke the kiss "Let's continue this in bed."

"Ueeeh? What do you think you are doing?!" Maki shouted

"Its obvious. We are gonna have sex." Niko said then he carried Maki bridal-style then he dragged Maki out of the kitchen then they went to Niko's bedroom then Niko put down Maki then Niko locked the door, he took off his blazer then walked towards Maki then pinned her down in the bed

"H-hey! Niko! I'm not ready yet!" Maki shouted at Niko

"So cute. Sorry but I got turned on because of you." Niko grinned "But I'm not gonna stop."

"Oh geez. fine but PUT A CONDOM ON!" Maki shouted at Niko

"Later..." Niko said then kissed Maki really passionately then he groped Maki's breast then Maki put her arms at Niko's neck then Niko started slowly unbutton Maki's blazer and polo then he broke the kiss, started kissing Maki's neck, to her collar bone, then to her clevage then he took of Maki's bra then Maki's breast was exposed to Niko's eyes

"Hah..Mhnnhnn... Do-don't!" before Mai could continue what she was about to say, Niko already sucked her breast with his other hand groping the other breast of Maki then the hand slowly reached for Maki's pussy then Maki moaned then Niko stopped sucking Maki's breast then moved his face down to reach for Maki's clit then he removed his hand, then he held Maki's hand "Tell me if it hurts. OK?" Niko informed Maki then she just returned a nod then Niko proceeded to lick Maki's clit then he felt Maki's grip of Niko's hand was so tight then he heard Maki moan which made him REALLY turned on. Niko removed his belt he stood up to get his condom then put it on, going back to his position before then he put the tip of his dick at Maki's clit but didn't put it inside yet.

"I'm gonna put it in." Niko informed Maki but Maki just nodded while covering her eyes. Niko took a deep breath then he started putting it in slowly then Niko's dick was inside Maki's body "Hya!" That was all Maki could say after Niko putted his dick inside Maki then Niko moved his hips in-out the he started kissing Maki but Maki kissed back too then Maki broke the kiss

"Ni-Niko-k-kun! I-...I - I'm Cu-cuuming!" Maki informed Niko then Maki's love nectar (xD) came out of Maki's clit then Niko removed his dick from Maki's inside.

"Let's change positions." Niko told Maki then he sit at the bed then Maki knew what position Niko wants then she stood up, sat on Niko's lap but facing him, putted her arms around Niko's neck then the two started to kiss again. Niko fondled Maki's legs making her moan a bit.

While kissing, they heard Niko's phone ring. "I'm gonna answer the call."

"O-ok.." Maki said then got up from the position then lie on the bed. While waiting for Niko to finish the call, she covered herself with the blanket then rolled around while saying 'I'm a burrito'

"Oi. What are you doing? Stop doing that adorable thing its gonna make me have a nosebleed." Niko told Maki with a red face

"Nothing..!" Maki said while regaining her posture

"Anyway, Eric just called me," Niko sat down beside Maki "He said that they will come here around 45 mins."

"Oh... Well, I'll get changed. Can I borrow your clothes?" Maki told Niko  
"Sure." Niko replied while putting on his belt and went out of the room. When Maki finished changing she went out of the bedroom then went to the living room to watch some T.V

"We have arrived!" A voice shouted


	11. Chapter 10

"We have arrived!" A voice shouted

"Oh! Welcome~" Niko welcomed them

Maki got up from her seat then greeted them "Hello." Then she sat back to her seat

"Maki-chan... As cold as always, nyaa" Ren said then took of his shoes then ran to the living room to watch t.v  
"HEy guys you can come in now..." Take off your shoes. And also wear this slippers" Niko informed them then pointed on a 6 pairs of slippers

 _A BUNNY SLIPPER?!_ Everyone except Niko thought /also Maki/

"Guys just wait there... I'll make some snacks" Niko told them then went to the kitchen

 **30 mins later...**

"Sorry to keep you waiting for the snack!" Niko said while carrying cakes

Meanwhile Eric, Ren and Hotaru were already sitting at the table with napkin on their lap and a spoon and knife in their hands

"Ara~, Eric-chi looks like a cute stray puppy~" Nozomi teased Eric

"N-Nozomi!" Eric said

"So eat now!"Niko told them

The group ate all the cakes a little bit then chatted a little bit until..

"Ne, Niko-kun... Do you have a pool here?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah nyaa~ Do you have one?" Ren said while slamming the table

"Uhhh yeah? The mighty Niko has pools you know!" Niko boasted while crossing his arms

"H-how a-about... let's.. go...to... the pool..." Hanayo suggested

"Sure! But did you guys bring you're swimsuits?" Niko asked them

"What do you think?" Maki said

"How about I'll lend you some~" Niko offered. But he didn't get any reply, he received some I-sense-something-fishy look

"Ara~ So Niko-chi has some swimsuits eh? Or is it from you're previous girlfriends?" Nozomi asked Niko teasingly

"L-LIKE HELL I HAVE PREVIOUS GIRLFRIENDS! MY MAKI-CHAN IS MY FIRST AND LAST GIRLFRIEND!" Niko explained while blushing

Maki was also blushing too.. But no one ever noticed

"I'll be back.." Niko told them then ran off then later came back with two bags "Here's your swimsuits... Also... these are for my mom but I didn't know her chest size so I brought to many tho..." He gave the bag with swimsuits to Nozomi then walked towards Eric "Oi let's go to the other room... They have to get changed"

"Indeed. Although I want to see Kotori change though" Ukyou said but he just mumbled the last sentence _I AM NOT A PERVERT I AM NOT A PERVERT_

 _SOrry if this Chappy is sooo sooo ssoooo short I was kinda you know... I was kinda sick of continuing this fic sooo I'm gonna update so much longer..._


	12. Chapter 11

The 5 boys took of their shirt and their pants revealing their boxers. Niko gave Ren a yellow trunks, Eric with Blue trunks, Ukyou with Dark blue trunks, and Hotaru with orange trunks. Niko wore his pink trunks.

The girls took 30 mins to change to their bikinis so the other boys couldn't take it anymore... They jumped to the pool. Niko and Ren playing some volleyball. Ukyou and Eric having a swimming contest with Hotaru being their referee.

"What's taking the girls so long... UGH It's so boring without them~." Niko told them while still playing with Ren.

"What are they doing,nya~? I wanna see Kayo-chin in her Bikini~" Ren said while daydreaming about Hanayo in her bikini while drooling. Unfortunately, Ren was hit with the ball but not so hard. "Niko..." Ren said then he grabs the volleyball then he threw the ball at Niko's face

"Ack-!" Niko said then fell to the water. "REN!" he shouted Ren's name the chased him in water

"Sorry boy's we're late!" Nozomi told them

"Nah~ It's oka...y" Eric replied but his voice stopped while seeing Nozomi in a purple bikini revealing her cleavage. _SO BIG!_

When Niko caught Ren while pulling his hair he quickly saw Maki in her red Bikini "An angel..."

Maki heard Niko "Nani sore? Imi wakaranai!" Maki activated her tsundere mode but deep inside, she is smiling

"Here~" Kotori took out 5 water guns then tossed it to the boys "Let's play Water fight~!" Kotori told them

"SURE!~ THIS WILL MAKE THE PARTY FUN!" Hotaru shouted

The girls took out their own water guns too then Nozomi took out nine pieces of thin sticks "Let's have the groupings then~" The boys got out off the pool then all of them went to Nozomi "I colored the end of each sticks. We will get one. If they have the same color, then their on the same team~ Each group has to have a team name and leader." Nozomi explained "The mechanics are we have to shoot each other but not our teammates. No one is allowed to go outside but here and the backyard are okay. 1 member gets shot, they are OUT~ The losers gets to cook. THE FIRST TO BE OUT." Nozomi said

"So only that? Let's start the groupings~! Me first~" Niko told then then took one of the sticks

"Hide it, Niko." Nozomi told Niko and Niko did.

"Next, Kotori-chan~" Nozomi said then Kotori took one of the sticks

The rest took their chosen sticks "Let's reveal the sticks guys " Nozomi told them

"Hai." The rest said

"One, two, three!" All of them revealed their sticks by showing the end of the stick. Maki, Niko and Eli got red. Nozomi, Ren and Ukyou got white. Hanayo, Hotaru and Kotori got green

"Hehe~ I won't take it easy here Nozomi. Better watch out, Nozomi." Eric warned Nozomi

"Let's do our best, Hotaru-senpai, Kotori-senpai!' Hanayo told them

"Y-yeah... And don't call me senpai, Hanayo-chan. "Kun" is fine..." Hotaru said while scratching the back of his head while slightly blushing

"Yes... also "Chan' is fine" Kotori said

"Y-yes.." Hanayo said

"So what's the name of your team, Eric?" Ukyou asked Eric

"Hmmm... BiBi, I guess? Is it okay, Maki-chan?" Eric said

"That name has a nice ring on it. " Maki said

"So BiBi it is." Eric said while thinking of a plan

"How about the name of your team, Ukyou?" Niko asked

"Uhhh How about... Lily white?"

"That's awesome, nya~"

"Ara~ The name fits~"

"The name of our team is... Printemps!" Hotaru announced the name of their group. Kotori and Hanayo just nodded

"Then... LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N: I CHANGED THE RULES... THE FIRST TEAM THAT GETS ELIMINATED WILL GET TO COOK AND CLEAN THE DISHES WHILE THE SECOND TEAM WILL GET TO CLEAN THE MESS. FOR EX.: NIKO GETS SHOT BY REN THEN HE IS OUT BUT NOT THE TEAM... THEY HAVE TO SHOOT ALL OF THE MEMBERS OF THE OTHER TEAMS**

"Wait Wait Wait... How about we can go to the house.. then the loser gets to clean the mess too!" Niko told them

"I agree with Niko... here and the backyard seems to be a small area" Ukyou said while crossing his arms

"Sure~" Nozomi said then pointed her gun at Eric " Bye-Bye~ My love~" The she pulled the trigger. Eric blushed then dodged the water

"TEAM BiBi! FOLLOW ME!" Eric ordered them while running towards the house _Whats with the "My love" anyway?!_

"Lets go, Maki-chan!" Niko told Maki then he grabbed her hand then dragged her while following Eric

"Ueehh?"

"Ren, Nozomi." Ukyou called the two then looked at them with a 'follow-me look' then ran towards the backyard "This shit is about to go down HEHEHEHE" Ukyou laughed like a creepy old man while running and unknowing Ren and Nozomi following him

"Since when is Ukyou-kun like this" Nozomi asked Ren while running

"Only when he's excited" Ren answered Nozomi

Meanwhile...

"Sooo... what are we all gonna do now?" Kotori asked while standing

"Hide, maybe?" Hotaru said

"I know a plan" Hanayo said while taking off her glasses "Follow me"

 **BiBi**

"So here's the plan: Niko.. Do you remember the rules?" Eric asked Niko

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did it state that you can't cheat?"

"Hmmm NOPE."

"Good. I have a wonderful Idea~."

"What is it" Maki asked while frowning

"We will wet ourselves with water. Then if someone sees us, we'll tell them that we're out. If they turn back, we will shoot them"

"Wow. That's a good one." Niko told Eric with an "I'm-impressed" tone

"Good so shall we wet ourselves?" Maki said then targeted Niko then Niko targeted Eric then Eric targeted Maki

"1,2,3 GO"

 _SPLASH_

"Great! let's go outside" Niko told them then then he saw 3 corpses outside his house... Ren's, Hanayo's, Ukyou's, Nozomi's, Eric's, and Kotori's lifeless body

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Niko shouted then closed the door

"Wh-what happened?" Maki asked while shaking with fear

"T-t-t-t-t-they... are DEAD! Someone killed the-"

 _BOOM!_

A bullet strike Niko in the head then Niko fell to the ground

"N-NIKO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maki shouted then went to Niko's lifeless body while crying "N-Nik-Niko... _sniff sniff"_

 _BOOM!_

A bullet strike Eric in the heart

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maki started crying

======================

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maki shouted then sat to her bed " _Huff Huff"_ 'a nightmare'

"What's wrong babe? You'll wake up the kids" Niko told Maki with a groggy voice. "Anyways," Niko sat up "What was your dream?"

"When you guys pranked me about you guys getting killed." Maki said while glaring at Niko

"Sorry Maki-chan..." Niko kissed Maki "It was just a joke..."

 _Creak.._

" Mama, Papa... Can we sleep with you?" Niko and Maki's son, Mako asked them while his little sister, Nico at his back.

"Sure." Maki and Niko agreed then their children went to Niko and Maki's bed to sleep and they sleep happily.

======

THE END~


End file.
